


A Small Price To Pay

by Jen425



Series: For The Republic [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Anakin Skywalker: Infinite Pain, Anakin is still in a really terible place right now, Anakin still needs that hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugs don't count if you're the one giving them, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Mentions of murder torture genocide and all the other things Vader did, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, and he's still failing at Jedi-ing, and lying to everyone about the extent of it, and some very subtle obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: It's heaven and hell to see her again.





	A Small Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have decided to continue this. I hope this is well-like because, well... I am incapable of writing scenes between any of my OTPs.
> 
> Remember, this will be a fix-it one day!

It’s heaven and hell to see her again, and Anakin is so glad that his Master is with him. Quickly, he reaches out into the Force for the comfort of his friend, steadying himself, grateful that Padme wasn’t the first that he told.

 

She’s as beautiful as ever, but… her eyes are haunted. Haunted almost like his own.

 

“I’m sorry,” they say as one, and Anakin can understand the confusion on her face, because she would not know what he now knew.

 

Her own, of course, is a much more understood thing. He knows he should be angry, that he should be betrayed… but she saved him, saved herself from him.

 

And Anakin is here to say goodbye.

 

“Padme… I…”

 

But he can’t do it. He’s here to say goodbye, but his wife fits into his arms like she always does, and he’s desperate for another happy memory with the only woman he’ll ever love. She’s crying, judging by the shaking, and, Force, he’d never seen her cry before except…

 

_ “Anakin… you’re breaking my heart!” _

 

In the future.

 

But now is not the time to think about the future. Not quite yet.

 

“You did what you had to… Angel, you _saved_ me.”

 

A small huff of laughter.

 

“I don’t think leaving you to Dooku saved you from anything.”

 

Anakin pulled away, slightly, to look into her eyes.

 

“But it did, Padme. You saved me. While I was there, Dooku unlocked a memory stolen from me, a vision of all the evil deeds that I am capable of…” Anakin trailed off, then, unable to continue. This was harder than telling Obi-Wan. He’d kept secrets from his Master before, but Padme… “I don’t know how, or why, but I trusted the Sith Lord because… somehow, you were going to die, and I thought he could save you… Instead, I kill you, kill Obi-Wan, kill Ahsoka, _torture_ our daughter, _mutilate_ our son and stand by as the Sith Lord _kills_ him, stand by as _planets_ are reduced to _space dust_ … the Republic… the Jedi… all those Younglings looking at me with such _hope_... all of it gone because I made the wrong choice, because I was _selfish_ …

 

“But, now, I have a chance.”

 

And a plan, too, but he won’t reveal that quite yet. After the first day, he promised himself that he would truly care for the people that he loved, guarding what they cared about rather than what he did, and they, in their utter stupidity, had chosen him. The exception, of course, would be the endgame of his plan. That was… he was better off dead, anyways.

 

Padme pulled him back to the present, stroking a hand down his cheek. Anakin caught it, smiling.

 

“It’s a small price to pay.”

 

He kisses her hand, still smiling. They lock eyes, a silent conversation, and Padme wins.

 

He can’t say goodbye, just yet. He’s desperate for the haven his angel provides, and he’s already planning to give all else to this. Here he is, with his bond to his Master almost fully open and the love of his life in his arms. His Padawan will be back, soon, along with his men (and OOOOOOH does he look forwards to talking to the council about _that_ ), and, perhaps, there will be a small time of happiness.

 

And, if he can have that time, then his death will be a small price to pay.

  
  
  


“You were supposed to say goodbye, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says when they’re back in their rooms at the Temple. Anakin merely shook his head.

 

“I tried, Master. I wanted to get her as far away from me as possible… but I couldn’t. Trust me when I say that being without her is true agony”

 

Obi-Wan merely sighed, having expected this outcome from the beginning.

 

"I know, Anakin," he says, sending flashes of secret kisses and youthful love and beautiful, light blond hair through the bond.

 

_ More than you realize, I know. _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
